Fans are typically placed in rooms to help circulate air around the space. This movement can help create a breeze in the room, causing it to feel like the room is at a lower temperature without actually causing any change to the temperature of the room. Instead, it is the movement of the air across the sweat present on the skin that increases the rate of evaporation, causing the skin to feel colder, rather than actually causing a decrease in temperature.
In order to cool the temperature in a room, typically central air conditioning units are used. Central air conditioning units consume much higher levels of power than a fan, causing higher energy costs for a typical household. Billions of dollars are spent every year on the electricity costs of central air conditioning. Central air conditioning typically cools multiple rooms, which sometimes is more cooling than needed, for example, when a room is unoccupied.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for facilitating decreases of temperature in enclosed spaces at lower energy costs are desirable.